My Keeper
by JAF-HTTYD
Summary: "If there's one thing I've ever known is that we are never alone. Even if you wanted to hide from the whole world, there will always be someone who'll find you. And this person is a keeper." - "Then that makes you my keeper." /\ COURAGE - An epic feeling to save the one you love. [Hiccstrid, feels and blood.] Full summary inside. Good reading!
1. My Keeper

**AU where Hiccup managed to tame the Monstrous Nightmare.**

However, Stoick, known both for his stubbornness and his ferocity, refuses to accept that and orders to lock the dragon up and bring his son to the Great Hall where he's going to decide his fate.

When it's concluded that Hiccup is going to be banned, a terrible sound is heard outside the Hall, and Stoick opens the doors only to see the Monstrous Nightmare destroying the village. Mildew suddenly bring the people to kill the boy, saying that he caused the dragon's fury. What happens next leave the Berkians dumbfounded.

* * *

 **And here I am on Fanfiction with a fanfiction based on HTTYD! I'm not really good at writing in English, but I hope that it'll improve with your help! :)**

 **The next chapter will focus on when he is taming the Monstrous Nightmare. This story will be written with many POVs.**

 **I think that's all for this author's note... I really hope that you guys will like this fanfiction!**

 **See ya!**


	2. i - banned

i - banned

* * *

HICCUP

My hand was shaking, but I had to do this. For my tribe, for Toothless and for all the dragons' sakes. I couldn't just kill the Monstrous Nightmare - plus, I was way too weak to even lift a sword -, my best friend would never forgive me. I was terrified. If I failed, my village would certainly banish me for having "betrayed" them - not that I had a problem with that. I would've left Berk yesterday if Astrid wouldn't have stopped me.

I heard my village begin to whisper around the Killing Arena as the dragon started to calm down, but I only focused my eyes on the Nightmare. Its pupils slowly began to dilate as its muzzle was almost in contact with my hand. On the corner of my eyes, I saw Gothi leaned against the ring, pressing her weight on her staff.

"Hiccup, what is the meaning of this?" said my father as he gradually got up on his feet. His voice was soft, but I knew that inside of him, he was yelling.

I ignored him. My attention was still on the dragon like it was the more important thing in the world - it was if I wanted to stay alive. I stopped breathing when its nose finally touched my palm and I felt the tribe startle. The Nightmare raised its eyes on my hat and I took it with my available hand and threw it on the floor. It meant that I wasn't one of _them_ , those who was killing for fun and entertainment, to prove that they were true Vikings - what a shame!

"Stop it," ordered Stoick with his big voice. I looked up at him, confused. I just showed him that the peace between dragons and humankind was possible! How could he possibly ask such a thing? "Lock the beast up and..." I felt a shiver along my spine when my dad's eyes fell on me. "We'll decide your fate, Hiccup. You've betrayed your own race."

Before I could even react, I was dragged away from the Nightmare, which began to agitate, its eyes fixed on me. What is going to happen to it? Alarmed, I started to fight back and yell as those who were pulling me off strengthened their grip on me. "Don't hurt it! It didn't do anything wrong! Don't hurt it!"

Of course, nobody listened to me.

I caught a glimpse of Astrid and I saw worry and fear in her eyes. Was the fearless Astrid afraid for me? But as quickly as she had appeared in my field of vision, she disappeared among the bodies that were coming in and out of the Killing Arena.

I finally stopped resisting and I let them drag me to the Great Hall where everyone will unquestionably ban me for trying to stop a dumb war - _their_ war! Once again, I expected too much from people that didn't even care about my opinion. What was I thinking? I knew that Vikings had stubbornness issues, but I still kept to my plan. Was it by pride? Was I so blinded by my arrogance that I didn't see it wouldn't work?

The three Vikings that were holding me pushed the doors of the Great Hall open and pushed me at the center of the room. I tripped and collapsed on my knees, grunting in pain as I felt my skin sliding on the cold and rocky ground. I slowly got back on my feet as everyone was entering the Hall, talking and throwing me stares and scowls. It made me seem like I was an animal that hasn't eaten the food they gave me.

Then, my father came in and his disappointed and disgusted eyes crossed mine. I wanted to throw up, his gaze made me feel unclean like I was dirt under his boots. He sat at his seat at the end of the table and I prepared myself for what was coming.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Thrid, you've betrayed your race for those hideous beasts that destroy and kill for pleasure," claimed my dad and I slowly lowered my head. "This crime is punished with banishment and you will be sent immediately to the sea. Do you have any words before your departure."

My lips curved into a bitter smile and I raised my head, my eyes reflecting how furious I was by this unfairness. "Crime my ass. All I wanted to show you, _Vikings_ , was that the peace between dragons and humankind is possible. Do you enjoy that much killing innocent souls? Do you enjoy seeing your village being destroyed every damn raid? Are you guys masochist or something?"

My speech obviously shocked the assembly because everyone started to talk at the same time.

"How can he defend those beasts?" shouted a man at the back of the place.

"What's the point of being in peace with them? They'll trick us!"

"They've killed hundreds of us!" said Stoick and everyone agreed with him loudly.

"And we've killed thousands of them!" I shouted like I haven't ever shouted before. They all fell silent and I stared at them, amazed by their own stupidity. "What right do you think you have to judge them without even knowing why they raid us? And don't tell me that they are beasts and that they don't think! They do. They eat, sleep and procreate as we, humans, do. We're all the same but in different forms! You are all so anchored in your barbaric lifestyle that at every opportunity that allows you to change, you cling to your habits like it's the last buoy."

All the Vikings were dumbfounded by my speech, but I didn't even give a damn. "Go ahead! Ban me! Kill me! Silent me! I don't care! It won't stop the change from advancing!" I threw a scowl at my father and he narrowed his eyes. "And the day you realize how much you need me, it will be too late."

Suddenly, a loud and terrible sound was heard and I immediately recognized the roar of a Nightmare. He obviously managed to escape his cage and his captors - I was happy for him. The thing I didn't understand was that why didn't he fly away? Stoick looked at me but turned his eyes on the doors that he opened quickly.

I raised my eyebrows as a spectacle of destruction appeared before us. The dragon I've tamed in the Killing Arena was setting fire everywhere in a powerful rage as has been rarely seen. Then, the Monstrous noticed us and roared at the top of its lungs. The men oh-so-called fearless withdrew from a few steps, startled by the fury of the dragon.

"Let's give him what it wants!" yelled someone behind me and I turned around, only to see Mildew smiling like a madman. "He caused the fury of the beast, punish him like the Vikings we are! A screw-up like Hiccup the Useless wouldn't even survive alone, so let's kill him right here and now!"

I growled at his speech, yet everyone seemed to agree with him. Stoick tried to reach for my hand, yelling in the voice hubbub, and I also attempted to grab his, but a man dragged me by the elbow and threw in front of the Nightmare who suddenly froze. I grunted in pain as I twisted my hand, having tried to cushion the fall. But then, I felt a breath against my neck and my body stopped moving.

I raised my head and crossed the Nightmare's pupils. They were dilated and seemed to ask me if I was alright. The dragon lowered its belly to the ground and purred, nudging my shoulder almost playfully. The smoke and ashes were starting to embalm the air, making me cough my lungs out.

"Hiccup!" yelled my father as I felt the Nightmare freeze. That's when I realized that a screech was slowly heard louder and louder. I couldn't help myself but smile and wait for my best friend to arrive. He must have seen the brightness of the fire from the Raven Point and managed to get out of it.

Finally, a black blur flew under our heads. The tribe started to yell and shout, trying to hide themselves behind their shields - like the cowards they were. In my case, I slowly got up on my feet and stared at the dragon that no one has ever seen. The Night Fury left the security of darkness and went straight to me. I heard my dad order me so back off, but I ignored him and walked right towards Toothless. I started to run and then I threw myself at his neck, shaking.

I didn't want to admit it, but the situation was terrifying me. Being banned by my own people and tribe because I only wanted to bring the peace between dragons and Vikings was horrible and pretty lame. And then, they tried to kill me! I was surprised to see my father against this idea.

"I'm glad to see you too, bud." Toothless cooed and nudged my arm, worried about my bloody knees. "It's nothing. Well, I mean, it doesn't hurt. You know, they banned me," I announced him bitterly, feeling my heart break at the thought of no being able to see Astrid anymore. But there's nothing I could do about that... "I'm definitively leaving with you, so what about we leave now?" The Night Fury grumbled and threw a look to the Vikings who were still motionless behind their shields.

I faced my old tribe and a cold smile curled my lips. Toothless sat by my side, his pupils split in rage, and the Nightmare was on his talons in my back, growling and breathing loudly. "You've made a big mistake. Don't ask for my help or forgiveness because everything you'll get from me will be my middle finger," I told them with a sad voice. "I've been abused and bullied since I was a baby because everything I was doing to be accepted wasn't enough. It was _never_ enough. So from now, it's over. You guys," I paused and climbed on my best friend, "are nothing to me."

Toothless took off and we disappeared into the smoke as the Nightmare followed us. My father yelled to catch my attention, but I ignored his voice and asked my dragon to go free those confined in the Killing Arena's cells. I pulled down all the cranks and raised my hands to show the Deadly Nadder, Gronkle and Terrible Terror that I meant no harm. Against all expectations, they didn't try to attack me, probably because they saw two of their kind calmly sat at my side. Just as I was going to talk, I heard footsteps at the entry of the building. "Hiccup?" murmured a soft voice which I immediately recognized.

"Astrid?" I turned around and saw the girl I had a crush on since I was ten. She approached me and the five dragons growled at her. "Don't, she's a friend," I pleaded and they all closed their mouths, but stayed near me, in case. "What are you doing here, Astrid? If they see you-"

Astrid suddenly rushed to me and embraced me passionately with her arms. Surprised, she almost made me fall on the ground, but I managed to catch up my balance. She then started to shake and I felt hot water on my neck. Was she... "Are you crying?"

"A Viking doesn't cry."

"Okay," I said, not wanting to upset her more. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave..."

"It's so unfair!" the blond-haired girl suddenly yelled, making me cringe. She had shouted right into my ears. "Look at them," Astrid then said, pointing the dragons behind me. "They are all calm and obedient! They aren't beast and merciless! You've changed my mind, so why aren't changing theirs!"

"They didn't listen to me!" I screamed back, startling her. I looked away and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. It's just that... You're right. It's not fair, but there's nothing we can do."

"Will you come back?"

"For you, yeah."

Our eyes crossed and I smiled one last time before I climbed on Toothless and flew off, followed by the four dragons. "Hiccup!" I couldn't help myself but stare back at the ground, where I could still see Astrid, her eyes stuck on us.

"It's a promise!" I said as my voice was breaking.

"You better come back or I'll go get you myself!"

Finally, I left my mask aside and I collapsed on Toothless, crying all the tears in my body. I've lost everything. My tribe, my father, the girl I loved.

The only things I still had were Toothless and four dragons on my side... Well, that didn't sound so bad.

 _At least, I wasn't alone._

* * *

Any comments or suggestions?

 **See ya!**

 **Sorry for my bad English, once again.**


	3. ii - five years later

ii – five years later

* * *

HICCUP

 _Do you feel it, Toothless?_ I yelled as the breeze whipped my clothes and tangled my hair. I was freefalling, my arms spread like two wings and my body whirled by the wind. My heart was pounding like crazy and tears were forming in my eyes - gods the gusts were powerful! _This urge of liberty!_

 _Are you really asking that to a dragon?_ laughed Toothless as he joined me in my freefalling. We both smiled and faced each other, letting our bond satisfy this thirst for freedom and joy that it never gets tired of. Finally, when we crossed the cloud stage and the ocean appeared below us, I grabbed the handle on Toothless' saddle and climbed up on his back. My best friend spread his wings and I yelled in happiness as we started to ascent in the skies, projecting us above the layer of clouds.

I removed my mask and let the sun warm up my face, a broad smile on my lips. I felt so peaceful and free that I just wanted to stay like that forever and never leave this beautiful azure heaven. Finally, we reached Dragon Edge and the beautiful of the island almost took by breath away. With the sunset, the water so clear and blue and all the dragons flying around, it was so... indescribable.

I asked Toothless to descend towards the platform above my hut and when we landed, I got off the saddle and sat at the edge of the stage. It was once built for Toothless so he could safely land, but now it was used as a watchtower to observe the horizon. I happily breathed when the wind brushed my hair. _That is what I call a life. With you, Dragon Edge and the dragons-_

 _Remember your promise_ , Toothless interrupted me, throwing me a serious look. I rolled my eyes and looked away, burdened.

 _Aaaaaand my mood's gone. Way to go, bud._

 _Hiccup!_ said the Night Fury, obviously shocked and indignant at my unusual behavior. _You promised her to come back, don't-_

I sighed and ignored the rest of his sentence. I knew I shouldn't be that way - that I shouldn't refuse to fulfill my agreement with Astrid. I wasn't a promise breaker. I always respected my words. It was just that - what if she forgot it? I couldn't just show up to my old island and ask if I could see Astrid two minutes.

First, they wouldn't even recognize me because I changed a lot, mostly physically. I was now wearing an armor also serving as a flight uniform and I let my hair grow a little. They now touched my shoulders. I didn't know what to do with them so I was just tying them in a small and low ponytail. A scar disfigured my left cheek and was running along the top of my forehead.

It came from a failed expedition on a wild island - that we eventually barred from the map because of the dragons back there, they were way too unstable. I was only exploring the beach where Toothless had landed and there were these three Changewings that decided to ruin my day and attack me. I escaped the acid part, but not the claws'. My Night Fury managed to scare off the dragons and he drove me back at Dragon Edge in order to have my bloody face treated there.

 _Hiccup! Are you ignoring me?_ exclaimed Toothless, startling me.

I couldn't help myself but smile playfully. _I wouldn't do such a thing!_

 _Stop teasing me!_

 _Am not!_

 _Stop that!_ whined my best friend. I nudged him on the head, but he suddenly regained his serious expression and I groaned inside. _I was serious, Hiccup. This girl might have been waiting for you all those years and you're there smiling and saying that this is a life._

 _I didn't forget her! How can you tell all those things when you know nothing,_ I said looking straight at the sun, eyes closed. My fists were clenched and I felt the urge to punch something. I didn't like when we were talking about Astrid and our promise. It would always end up in disagreement and outcry. I absolutely hated that when Toothless and I were having arguments.

 _Then tell me,_ pleaded the Night Fury.

 _What if she forgot me? Maybe she's now going out with Snotlout and enjoy killing dragons._ Toothless growled but stayed silent. _I'm sorry, I didn't- Urg. What I meant to say is that- that maybe she got over me and all this... situation. I don't even know,_ I sighed and I hid my face in my hands.

 _You won't know until you have gone to see her._

 _Maybe you're right, but I still have doubts. Five years, bud. So much may have happened._

* * *

ON BERK

"Hey babe, you look truly beautiful today," said Snotlout with this stupid flirty voice.

Astrid groaned as Fish rolled his eyes, Tuff sighed and Ruff gagged. They were sat at the back of the Great Hall, eating the inedible meal. Snotlout was always the one who broke the silence, every time. There had been a lot of silence since- since. The gang had finished their training last year and were now doing the job they had chosen.

Astrid was working at the forge with Gobber because she promised herself to never hurt a dragon again. Five years ago when- something happened, the poor old blacksmith had been left alone so the woman decided to help him a little.

Fish had decided to become Trader Johann's associate when said merchant would come to Berk. The chubby man would then organize a reunion at the Great Hall and lead an auction to sell objects in a more orderly and civilized manner. He was really good at it.

Ruff and Tuff were still destroying things but it was way calmer since- _he_ left. So now the twins would just walk around the village and suddenly start to run, yelling they just had an awesome idea. Other than that... they were still doing nothing of their future.

On his case, Snot joined the fighting Vikings even though the raids stopped years ago. Now, the weapons were mostly used to repel enemy attacks from Outcasts. The dark-haired man was still as dumb, stupid and idiot as when he was younger. All that had changed about him was that he now had a small beard and sideburns.

"I think I'm going to vomit," said Ruff as the man raised a seductive eyebrow in her direction. Yeah, that was new. Snot got over Astrid after she clearly told him that she'll never love him back - involving an axe and a lot of punches. So now, he was trying to get Ruff's heart. Poor her.

"Please, I'm eating. Can we not talk about that v-word?" complained Fish and Astrid agreed with him, giving the blond-haired twin a warning look. Said girl rolled her eyes and she put her cheek in the hollow of her elbow, leaning over the table.

"We can't even joke since Hiccu-" she was immediately interrupted by Fish who put his palm on her mouth.

"You know you can't say you-know-who's name when Stoick is here," the chubby man reminded her, slowly lowering his hand while peeking at said chief sat not very far from them.

Astrid looked down at the chicken leg she was pecking for about twenty minutes, the sadness slowly beginning to gnaw her heart alive. Since Hiccup's departure, she didn't stop thinking about him. Nothing was the same after he left Berk. If was like something vital had disappeared with the boy.

She suddenly got on her feet and left the Great Hall as Fish started to argue with Ruff. "Look what you've done!"

"You said Stoick, not Astrid!"

"Isn't she like your best friend? You should know by now th-"

The blond-haired woman slammed the doors on his back and enjoyed the silence of the night. She leaned her weight against the doors and breathed deeply. At the edge of the woods, she looked up at the moon and closed her eyes. She just wanted to relax and not to think - even though she knew that her thoughts won't leave her alone tonight again.

Sighing, she entered the forest and walked straight to the place she discovered three truths. First, that Hiccup wasn't winning the training because he had suddenly skills. He was training with a Night Fury; Toothless, she remembered - what an odd name for the most feared dragon of the archipelago. He was applying his own techniques to take down dragons in a safer and a 'without using weapons' way. _Hiccup's_ way.

Then he explained to her that the dragons weren't what she had always been convinced they were. They weren't vicious beasts but intelligent and gentle creatures that could bring people together. When Hiccup tamed the Nightmare, that was when Astrid finally realized how significant was this revelation, how he could actually change the world! But then, everyone went wrong and he was banned for trying to stop a war - their _dumb_ war!

Thirdly, Toothless showed them the truth behind the raids on Berk. The Dragon Island, the dragons abandoning their food - Berk's food, in fact - in a big hole, the Gronkle being eaten by this enormous dragon and then their escape. She had named it the Queen Bee because it was totally making sense. The workers were those who brought back the food and the Queen was controlling them to do so.

And then, the raids stopped. Did Hiccup manage to shot it down? Was he alright? Was Toothless still by his side? Did he get sick? Did he forget her? Was he still _alive_? If he was, then why didn't he already come back for her?

Finally, Astrid reached the Cove when she had met Toothless for the first time. He nearly had attacked her and he would've if Hiccup didn't stop him - she laughed. After all those years of persecution and bullying, when she should've stretched out her hand and helped Hiccup to get up after all the punches he had taken, she had just ignored him let Snot beat the shit out of him.

Life was unfair for Hiccup on Berk. _She_ was unfair towards him. The tribe had _all_ been wrong to hurt such a- an intelligent and different boy. The poor only wanted to be accepted and his own people has just banned him like he had never been part of the village. Cruel and barbaric.

She rested her back against a little rock where she assumed Hiccup sat. There was a drawing of Toothless on the ground and several lines were also forming trails around the rock. Maybe Toothless had imitated his rider and began to trace in the dirt?

The woman closed her eyes and slowly sighed. She wished Hiccup was still there, his lips curled into this goofy smile she learned to like through the years after his departure. She wished she had touched his hair that was looking so soft. She wished she had done so much more - like kissing him on the lips instead of on his cheek.

She was certain that the gods up there were laughing at her misery. After all, she deserved it.

But like she mentioned it earlier, she wasn't the only one affected by Hiccup's banishment. The twins were bored, mostly because they would always pay a visit to the former apprentice-smith after they had a great idea that would do a lot of destruction. The boy was an inventor - Ruff and Tuff knew and were exploiting that. When Hiccup left, they now had no one to show off their destructive devices.

Gobber stopped smiling. Everyone had seen the relation he had with Hiccup - they were like son and father. After all, they had been together since Stoick had out his son in the smithy like he was a nuisance - Astrid won't lie, she once had thought that he was too. Presently, the blacksmith was grumpy and in his eyes- there wasn't a light anymore. He had lost his sense of humor and was now talking less and less each year.

Stoick was probably the one that changed the less from everybody. He didn't seem too troubled by the banishment of his own son and the almost attempted murder on said heir by Mildew. He was still doing his great speeches and his 'cheifing'. The village wasn't really shocked by his attitude - after all, they were those who had tried to kill Hiccup by pushing him into the Nightmare claws.

Astrid stared at the starry sky and felt something humid and hot run down her cheek. She touched it and realized she was sobbing - and it had been a while because her chin and neck was all wet and her throat was tightened painfully.

She managed to wipe away her tears but on the inside, she was still crying.

* * *

 **Is the story okay for now? Review and vote! If there's a problem, please send me a message. :)**

 **See ya!**

 **(I hope my writing isn't making your eyes bleed!)**


	4. iii - old enemy

Thanks to those who put my story into their favorites or is currently following it! Of course, I thank those who is reading the fanfiction and also those who have 'reviewed'!

It might not seem important to you, but to me, it is. That means my story is not as badly written as I thought! T_T

Anyway, enjoy! ;)

* * *

iii – old enemy

* * *

HICCUP

As I was enjoying the amazing meal I just made for myself in the light of the sunset, Toothless disembarked in the room as if there was fire. Startled, I placed my bowl still full on the table and removed my feet from said furniture, giving my best friend a glare. He knew how much I hated to be disturbed when I was eating or was watching the sun, but then I noticed his physical stat. The Night Fury was breathing hard and his wings were twitching from his flight. When I was busy or that I didn't need Toothless, I would always activate his tailfin so that he could fly by his own.

 _Hiccup, we've got a big problem._

 _Can I at least finish my soup?_ Toothless threw me a serious look and I rolled my eyes.

 _Damn it!_ I grumbled, unhappy. I jumped the edge and successfully landed on my feet - foot should I say. With a sad gaze, I left my dinner in my hut and immediately mounted on Toothless's back. He then took off quickly and struggled powerfully with his wings in order to go as fast as possible. _It really seems important. What happened?_ The situation was starting to freaking me out. Plus, I had never seen Toothless so upset.

 _Drago Buldvist happened._ My blood went cold and I froze like I had been suddenly struck by a lightning. I had thought he was dead or that he had been made prisoner by the Outcasts, but apparently, Drago was still alive and was making waves somewhere.

 _What did he do?_

 _Torture, death, destruction. The kind of things Drago is known to do._ I laughed bitterly and my best friend suspended his wings, slowing his pace a notch, allowing us to glide without problems. _Hicc-_

"Trust me, I do know," I said this time aloud with a low voice, my eyes longing towards the sun. The reason why I enjoyed so much the warm sun on my face and the feeling of having a stomach full was because I had been Drago's prisoner two years ago.

Toothless and I were at that time traveling islands to islands when we had been shot down by a bola - Drago had fired it. I landed first on my arm, injuring it badly, and then on my back, sending me into the unconscious. When I woke up, mostly because my forearm was hurting like Hell, I was in a cell and a big and tall man was at the other side of the bars. He looked down at me and I'll never what he said: 'I shall break you for your knowledge.'

I went through almost all the methods. He starved me, beat me, fought me, mentally tortured me and made me watch him torture others dragons - that had been the worst part of my stay in his dungeon. I managed to escape before he uses his whip on me, bringing with me all his dragons and destroying his entire fleet into toothpicks. I was so full of hatred that it took me weeks to recover from it.

 _Hiccup, one day you'll have to talk to me about what happened. Don't keep it all inside you. Let me share your pain - after all, we're stronger together, isn't?_ I rolled my eyes at my best friend's speech and chuckled. Toothless was so typical and cliché sometimes. _What are you laughing at? This is serious!_

 _Is it? I think Dragon's case is way more important than a few days of torture, dear Toothless._

 _We'll continue this conversation tonight, Hiccup._

 _Yes, dad_ , I said sarcastically as we landed at the other side of the island where our secret clubhouse was hidden between two mountains. I was one of the things I was proud of building it. The construction was in wood in the depths of an enormous cavern with an endless roof. It had been dug that much so that the dragons could fly freely and without feeling confined.

We entered the clubhouse and joined the four dragons in the center. There were the Skrill, a Monstrous Nightmare, a Death Song and finally a Stromcutter. They had been by my side since I had found this island and started building Dragon's Edge.

The Nightmare was the one from Berk that I had tamed. It had followed us until here and never left our side. At first, it was acting skeptic and mistrustful but over the weeks when it saw I wasn't going to hurt me, it gave me entirely his trust and started to help me building Dragon's Edge. Without Hookfang - that was his name -, this base wouldn't be what it was nowaday.

I then met the Death Song when it was starving on an inhabited land. The poor dragon had been whipped by Outcasts and was slowly waiting for its death. That was when I appeared on Toothless' back. We landed before the injured creature and at first, it tried to attack us, but it was way too weak to even lift its wings. I was forced to bring it food and water for two days until it finally let me approach. Even though I was intimidated - it was the first time I was seeing such a beautiful dragon -, I found a way to patch its wounds and in return, the Death Song gave me its trust. I named her Siri because, from her experiences, she knew like no one what was right and what was wrong.

The Skrill, in its case, just came to Dragon's Edge when the base was almost finished, sat at the center of the constructions and didn't move for days. Toothless, Hookfang, Siri and I weren't totally dumbfounded. Having read the Dragon's book, I knew how legendary was the Skrill, and to think he suddenly appeared one day and decided to sit right in the middle of the square - it was crazy! When I noticed he wasn't eating or drinking, I overcame my fear and admiration of the dragon and gave it fishes and bowls of water. At the beginning, it just tossed it like it was a pile of garbage and at a moment, I just lost it. The Skrill was losing dangerously weight and was slowly dying of hunger. So I tapped my foot in front of the creature and I began to scream to it that if it didn't stop refusing to feed, I would force it to - and I didn't care about the respect I had for the mythical dragon. And then, said dragon turned its eyes on me for the first time, lowered its head, ate the fish and emptied the bowl of water. It had been the most difficult dragon he had ever tamed. I named him Dellinger because the dawn was rising when he finally stopped being so stubborn.

Finally, the Stromcutter was one of the dragons I had rescued when I escaped Dragon's dungeon. He was a 'fresh dragon', meaning it had just been captured. He was about to be whipped in front of me when I put my plan into action. I managed to grab the whip that was going to scarify its beautiful scales and the creature immediately knocked out cold the madman. The Stormcutter and I exchanged a stare but it was all that it took. We were a now team against a whole island of enemies. Thanks to him, we escaped way more easily that I thought this cursed undergrounds and after Toothless and I had destroyed the fleet, the Stormcutter followed us up to Dragon's Edge. As a thank you, I offered him a place on the land and gave him a name - Cloudjumper - that he accepted with happiness. The reason why I named him like that was that because of his four wings, he was able to literally make jumps and hops in the clouds.

 _So, what is going on? I heard that Drago is making waves somewhere?_ I asked to get their attentions. The four dragons all turned their heads in my direction and stopped arguing about the madman's case.

 _Yes, he has taken over the hunt for dragons and he is capturing more and more every day. This is getting serious and dangerous!_ sang Siri, her voice trembling with worry. (NA: In my story, when a Death Song talks, it, in fact, sings. Seemed logic to me.)

 _Sine when Drago isn't serious and dangerous?! We should've killed him when we had the chance!_ yelled Hookfang, his body starting to heat up.

 _Fang!_ Toothless growled and the Nightmare roared, his scales slowly starting to fume. _We promised that we would never kill for our cause!_

 _Guys, please calm down,_ I interfered before it got worse. _No need to argue and yell. We need to talk with a cooled head. This problem won't be resolved by itself, okay?_ Toothless and Fang looked away. _So, you two had a point, but let me rephrase it._ I got up on my foot and picked up a pencil-shaped pebble on the ground and erased what was on my board. It was a flat rock supported by two posts on each side and both were planted in the floor. _I know we promised we would never kill for our cause, but we really need to stop Dragon before he does real damages._ I wrote 'Drago' on the board and marked it with a huge X. _That means, we have to get rid of him even him I don't want to spill blood._

 _His blood is worthless anyway,_ snickered Dellinger and I scowled him. _Sorry._

 _Anyway, did the Night Terrors came back of their duty?_ They were my sentinels. If something was approaching the island, they would be the first to know it. _Maybe they had seen him close Dragon's Edge?_ I added, extremely worried. On this island, there was some much dragons that it was the number was countless. On top of that, most of them were past victims of Dragon and the Outcasts.

But Siri quickly answered me, knowing my mind would go wild. _No! Don't worry, he's far away from here, but..._ She gave the three dragons an undecided look and Toothless and I both exchanged a stare. That wasn't good news. _I think Drago's new army is heading for Berk._ My blood went cold for the second time in two days and I put my head in my heads, trying in vain to use that brain of him that so many people had complimented of intelligent.

 _It might be a trick to draw you out of Dragon's Island,_ assumed the Cloudjumper, speaking for the first time since the start of the meeting. Toothless agreed with him as Siri was still singing about Drago's direction.

 _In three days, he will reach Berk's harbor. What should we do?_ All the heads turned to me and I sighed, closing my eyes. I did not think of dealing with Berk before ten years and thinking that now I was going to save them when I had clearly told them that I was not going to lift a finger for them... I wanted to pound my head against a wall.

 _Well, there's only one thing to do._ Toothless grunted and Cloudjumper smiled while Siri was already chanting about the upcoming departure. Fang roared, narrowing his pupils, and Dellinger put a wing on his face, an exasperated gleam in his eyes. _Yeah, I know, guys, but I don't want their death on conscience and I'm sure you neither._

 _But Hiccup, they have hurt you so much, why would you-_

 _I'm weak, that's why,_ I shuttered to Fang as I walked out. Toothless must had guessed that I needed time alone because he stayed with the four dragons in order to prepare our upcoming journey.

I stared at the sky for a couple of seconds before leaving the clubhouse's entry. I descended the mountainside with agility, thanks to my abilities that I had developed over the years alongside the dragons. Finally, I reached a raised hill attached to the mountain and sat at the very at the top. I placed my hands behind me and put my weight on it, observing and enjoying the last warm rays of sunlight on my face.

To be honest, I was pissed. So pissed that I wanted to throw punches everywhere like a mental deranged would, only to just evacuate all my frustration and sudden anger. It was true when I said I was weak. Even though I had made clear to the Berkians that they all could burn to death I wouldn't give a damn, I was still longing at the horizon, asking myself if they were okay, if the raids stopped after I had defeated the Red Death... It was stupid, but I just couldn't help myself.

I was always trying to not think about Berk because it would always bring up Astrid to my mind - and gods every time I was thinking about her, it was like a knife was piercing my heart. I still loved the girl of my dreams and I knew that I hadn't been fair to her during those five years. I should've kept my word and at least paid up a visit to her. Letting her I was still alive, safe and sound, and that I was still thinking about her.

I had believed that maybe I would forget about her and that my love for her would fade away as the time would pass by, but I had been a fool. I just truly loved her. But then I wondered if she- if she was still waiting for me, longing at the horizon like I was doing right now. The guilt stabbed my heart and I sighed, my breath shaking. I was such a jerk. I swore to her that I would come back and she trusted me to hold on to it.

But over the years, after my banishment, my meeting with Cloudjumper, Dellinger, and Siri, my stay in Drago's dungeons, and finally my adventures on the back of my best friend, I hadn't seen the time pass by. I was just so held up with the moment that I nearly forgot the girl I made a pact with.

"I really am a jerk."

 _That, you are,_ snickered a voice behind me. I smiled but didn't turn around. I already knew it was Toothless.

 _That, I am,_ I said and shared a look with my best friend. _I'm sorry, bud, for all the fights we had when we would talk about Astrid. I was just so confused and still hurt by Drago's torture and by my banishment and-_

 _Chill out, Hiccup. Breathe, you're not making any sense,_ sighed the Night Fury and I took a deep breath. He knew I was starting to lose myself, it happened so many times after all the mess with Drago, that it became a routine between us. _Now, tell me. With complete sentences and meaning words._

 _Shut up, overgrown reptile,_ I mumbled, grumpy. _It's just that, I was so caught by Dragon's Edge and my responsibilities about the dragons' safety that I just never- that I never wanted to leave the island in order to see Astrid again. I- I was- I don't even know how to say it. Maybe I was being a coward._

 _Well, you better figure out what to say because we are leaving in two hours._

* * *

 **Theeeeere you go with this HUGE chapter. It was pretty hard and complicated to write with all those conjugations, I thought I was going to go insane... I really wish the verbs and all were okay, though... I tried my best! D:**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **(Probably going to be updated today or tomorrow for sure.)**


	5. iv - unwanted visitors

**I particularly appreciated your review, TheBlackBird1231! :) Now I know that my conjugations really aren't good so I'll try to improve that part and correct my errors!**

 **Thanks to you too, Anonymous Nood the 2nd, for the two reviews. I really am happy that you like this story! *O***

 **Thanks to you, readers, for reading this fanfiction (I didn't forget ya, guys, don't worry)!^^' However, I hope my poor writing won't screw up everything. x)**

 **But for now, enjoy! *o***

* * *

iv – unwanted visitors

* * *

ON BERK

Astrid stared fixedly at Tuff who was carrying a chicken in his arms. The gang was in the Killing Arena and Astrid and Ruff were having fun punching Snot around with a stick when the twin had suddenly walked into the place with the rooster. Fish had stopped reading the Dragon's book and Snot had continued to sob even his bullies had suspended their beating on him. "Tuff, where did you find that chicken?" asked the female Viking, troubled.

"I don't know. It was in my room this morning." The twin shrugged and threw a look at the animal. "I think I'll domesticate it."

Astrid and Tuff exchanged an 'oh gods, he's stupider than we thought' look and the sister rolled her eyes. "I can't believe that we're twins." Astrid coughed to hide her chuckles and the brother gasped like he just had realized something.

"Since when are we twins?!"

 _Oh, boys. I'm out of here._ Astrid walked out the Killing Arena and left the group alone with Tuff. She didn't have the time and the mood to deal with him. Plus... domesticating a chicken! It sounded crazier in her mind! She couldn't believe that she was even still thinking about that.

Shaking her head and sighing, she marched towards the Great Hall, her stomach grunting in hunger. She didn't eat yesterday night, blaming her mental state on all the tears and the thoughts. She was feeling guilty because she had worried her dad. He even climbed the stairs only to ask her if she was okay. You see, Astrid's father had injured legs and couldn't walk much without his cane. A dragon wounded him during a raid - depriving him of his ability to walk forever. The blond-haired woman wasn't as angry as she was five years ago. Back then, she discovered that the dragons didn't have the choice to raid or they would be eaten themselves. It wasn't their fault, but the Queen's.

She took a plate filled with a grilled fish and two chicken legs - the stupid chicken Tuff had 'found' was going to haunt her - and then took a seat at the back of the hall, starting to eat in silence. She laughed mentally when she remembered how Hiccup seemed to always eat fish and only fishes. Suddenly, Astrid pinched herself and shook her head. She sounded so miserable and pathetic five seconds ago!

But she couldn't help it but notice everything that she didn't see before Hiccup's banishment. For example, his little finger would always stand up when he would take a sip of his drink - like an aristocrat would. He would also brush his hair on the side when talking sarcastically and would toss it the other side when his attention was focused on something. Okay, okay, she was now starting to act like a stalker.

She took a bite of her fish and cringed. Stoick's favorite cooking chef had made the meal today. He was really the worse - even though everything the Berkians were cooking, it would always be horribly bad, bad or less bad. Again she grimaced, not because of the dinner but because she was beginning to complain like a little princess - something she was _not_.

"Astrid," someone called her and she turned around only to see Ruff. "Mind if I join?"

Astrid gestured her to sit by her and she did an heal-heart smile. The women had begun to hang out together since Hiccup's departure and over the years, they had become best friends. They weren't as close as they should be, but Astrid knew she could count on her and vice versa. "So, did your brother still want to tame that chicken?"

Ruff rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah. He's so stupid! I mean, it's not like it was a dog or a horse, you know?"

"I guess so. Let's see what'll happen."

"I bet ten fishes that he won't domesticate it before next week," immediately said the twin with a bright smile. Astrid couldn't stop herself from chuckling.

"Nah, the poor rooster will kill itself before tomorrow!" shouted a very exasperated Snot. He sat in front of the blond-haired women and grunted. Fish appeared and took the seat by the black-haired man's side. Tuff didn't seem to have followed the boys. He was probably still with the dumb chicken. "He nearly drove me crazy in only ten minutes."

"Yeah. When you guys left the Arena, Tuff started to talk to the chicken, saying _it_ was the most beautiful chicken of all them and that he would always love _him_ \- like he was a real person!"

"I can't believe we're bound by blood," complained the poor blond-haired Viking, slamming her head on the table and making the plates hop at each hit.

Astrid smiled. "At least, you're not bound by the brain. It would've been a disaster!" The two men laughed behind their chicken legs as Ruff was throwing a 'not helping' stare at her friend. "Don't look at me like that! I only stated a fact."

"Real funny," snorted the sister, her chin resting on her forearms. She looked really bothered by this story. "I mean, the chicken wasn't even there when I woke up - Tuff neither." The three teens exchanged a gaze and raised their eyebrows at the same time.

"So Tuff would've lied? So unlike of him," wondered Fish aloud. He was right. Tuff may be crazy, stupid and sometimes really bad at jokes, but he never lied. "Maybe he woke up before you and then he found the animal in his room?"

Suddenly, Astrid pounded her fists on the table and exclaimed. "Are we really investigating on that? We're not detectives, guys. Tuff has his reasons and maybe we shouldn't be so beaten by that."

The blond-haired woman was abruptly feeling a headache growing behind her head. She massaged her temples, but the pain didn't go away. So, she excused herself and left the room. The Vikings were starting to enter the Great Hall, dinner time approaching with big steps. Some jostled her with their shoulders as they entered the room, but she just ignored it.

It was in the middle of the afternoon and she was already bored and down with a migraine. The only way she had ever found to relax was when she was sleeping in Raven's Point, so she headed towards the woods, unaware of the boats at the horizon slowly approaching Berk's waters.

* * *

HICCUP

I packed the last thing into my bag and signed. I was ready to return to my old island, but my mind was telling me to stay - 'it won't go well, trust me'. To be honest, I wasn't very concerned about Dragon's Edge. I didn't want to leave it without protection, so I organized a new system of monitoring. All the Night Terrors will quad the airs and about sixty Speed Stinger will keep an eye on the ground. Plus, if someone wanted to attack or infiltrate Drago's Edge, not only would he have to pass through the Stingers but also the hundred Monstrous Nightmare that was guarding the entry of the fortress.

That way, I was sure no one would take over my island. I would've forced one of my comrades, like Siri or Dellinger, to stay but they refused, saying that I needed protection too - it wasn't really false, even though I could handle myself well alone. I had improved my skills with swords since I stopped using weapons with my right hand. Turns out I was left-handed - my luck was really the worst. No wonder why I was so bad at using swords!

 _You really do love the sun, don't ya?_ sang Siri, sat by my side. We were watching the beautiful dawn and I had my eyes closed, enjoying the rays of light. It was so calm and peaceful that I just wanted to lay there and never stand up.

 _Yeah_ , I sighed and I opened an eye, discovering that the Song was staring at me. She had a sad expression gleaming her pupils. _Are you_ crying _?_ To be honest, I'd never seen a dragon cry - mostly because I thought they physically couldn't.

 _It's just that- Drago must have really hurt you to the point that you get up so early to enjoy every moment of the sun. You even become aggressive when we approach you while you eat as if we're going to steal your meal..._ I shrugged and tried to repel the bad memories that were beginning to return. When I was confined in the dungeon, I needed to fight to survive - but I never stole food or water to the others. They were those who were taking things from him. I had seen terrible actions a human was ready to do just to live another day - selfishness, madness, and treason. So, I was forced to battle and protect my food even if I had to hurt.

 _Sorry 'bout that. I can't explain why I'm acting that way, but I want you to know that I truly am not doing it on purpose, okay?_ The female dragon nodded and returned her eyes on the rising sun as I was slowly getting up. _I think it's time to go. Maybe we can get ahead on our schedule and we will be totally ready to throw a welcome party at Draco's arriving._ Siri immediately started to sing the melody meaning 'get your butt over here' in a kinder way and we saw from afar Fang, Dell, Toothless, and Cloud fly out of the clubhouse.

Soon, they landed before us, and Toothless ran towards me. So you want to leave earlier? Are you this impatient to see again a certain Viking with braided blond hair?

 _A certain Viking with braided blond hair?_ repeated Fang with an amused tone. Dell quickly joined with the Nightmare.

 _I didn't know our dear and virgin Hiccup had a mate!_ he teased and I covered my face with my hands, embarrassed and exasperated. Thank you very much, Toothless, I thought as I grunted inside.

 _Can we not talk about my virginity, please?! This is disturbing._ It really was. I mean, I was being teased about my sexuality by dragons- _dragons_! Urg, I suddenly had the urge to dig a hole and hide in it.

 _Look, he's so red! Are you shy?!_

 _Siri! Not you too!_

* * *

ON BERK

Hours later, Astrid was quietly walking back to the village. She was still lost in her thoughts after she slept a little in Raven's Point, and she was exhausted. Her dream hadn't been really calm and relaxing. In fact, she dreamt about the night when Hiccup left Berk. It was the same, but this time Astrid had climbed on Toothless' back and they had both took off. She was about to climb a big rock and take a break when a big hand was suddenly pressed against her mouth.

Surprised, she jerked away but her assailant was too strong. On top of that, she started to realize how sleepy and weak she was. Astrid shouldn't have ventured into the forest all alone for an entire afternoon. The woman tried to give a blow with her elbow in the ribs of the man who had a hold on her but he stopped the hit and plated her against the rock. She was ashamed on how quick he managed to bind her hands behind her back.

Finally, the unknown attacker revealed himself and Astrid ceased breathing, terrified.

Drago Bludvist. The madman smiled viciously and grabbed her braid, making her grunt in pain. He dragged her all along the way and the woman closed her eyelids, stopping the tears to roll on her cheeks. The rocky path was tearing her leggings more and more and was breaking the pikes on her skirt. Finally, Drago threw her to the ground like a rag doll that a child rejected and she opened her eyes, only to see all the tribe around her tied and lying on the floor.

She caught a glimpse of Ruff five meters away from her and she crawled towards her. When she arrived close to her best friend, she started to whisper quickly. "What happened? Why is Drago here? Where's the gang?"

Ruff shook her head, looking really terrified. "I don't know. We were chilling casually in the Killing Arena when Tuff has disembarked yelling that we were being attacked. But then, twenty men surrounded us at the same time and we got separated. We're so screwed." she added as the girls watched Stoick being dragged before the tribe, beaten up and bleed all over his face. Drago had still this demented smile on his lips when he raised his voice.

"Dear Berkians, I really am offended of this poor and unwelcoming greeting. I thought we were friends by the tim-"

"What do you want, Drago!" yelled Stoick of his powerful voice. He suddenly took a punch square in the face and he stumbled under the force of the blow.

"Don't interrupt me!" shouted back the madman and he then scanned the tied tribe at his feet. Astrid shivered when his eyes fell on her and never moved. She began to retreat in vain when Drago started to walk towards her and she grunted when he grabbed her by the throat.

"Astrid-" exclaimed Ruff, but she was silenced by Astrid's stare. "Oh, Astrid, I sure know you!" The blond-haired woman widened her eyelids, surprised. What did he mean by 'I sure know you'? "Thanks to Hiccup who would often murmur your name while I was torturing him."

Everyone gasped and Astrid couldn't help the tears that were forming in my eyes. "You monster! What have you done to him!" She tried to escape Drago's hand but he tightened his grip around her throat, cutting off her air. "When he will know you - oh so - sadly died, it will be so easier to break him!"

"Astrid!" yelled the girl's parents and Stoick lunged at the man, but he was suddenly stopped by four enemies and planted face against the floor. Snot and Fish stood up on their feet but was immediately controlled by five other soldiers. Grunting and shouting, they didn't abandon. Meanwhile, Astrid's attempts to free her neck soon began to become weak and numb. Tears were rolling on her face and her sight was starting to become increasingly dark. Was she really going to die like that? That the last face she was seeing would be Drago's? Even if she was trying so hard to move, the lack of air had become too oppressive for her. Her lungs seemed about to catch fire and finally, she closed her eyes, giving up.

But then, a miracle happened and the hand around her suddenly disappeared and Astrid starting to cough painfully as a hand was slowly massaging her back. A voice was speaking to her, but it was like her ears were covered with cotton. And then, the woman realized something - the wind tangling her disheveled hair and the cold of the night.

"-trid! 'strid! Anws- me plea-! I'm b-beggi- yo-!"

The girl knew that nasal voice too well. She had dreamt -but never thought - and imagined to hear it again. Being too weak to open her eyes, she picked up all the energy she had left and raised a hand, touching gently her savior's cheek. It was cold, wet and slightly uneven - like a scar or maybe he was just wearing a mask. Her neck then gave up and her head rested on the chest's man.

"Hiccup..." she softly murmured before the world went dark.

* * *

 **Defgthgaourejofkreg-**

 **This is my mental stat right now. I just can't wait to publish this chapter and write the 6th! D:**

 **But I hope it was okay and your eyes aren't bleeding. T_T I mean, I'm french and it's the first time I'm writing a book in English, so...**

 **R.I.P.**

 **Anyway, I guess that's all for this author note. I mean, I think I said all that I had to say... (This is getting awkward.)**

 **See ya! :)**


	6. v - deal

**_Theblackbird123:_ ** By the way, how's Hiccup talking to the dragons? Does he know their language or does he have some kind of mental link or something like that?

 **In fact, I didn't mention it on purpose, but I'll give you a clue; the answer is going to be in the next chapter!**

 **What? I like suspense. C:**

* * *

 _v - deal_

* * *

 _HICCUP_

 _And you didn't even keep your promise?! Hiccup!_ And there you go. Toothless had to open his mouth and start conversations I didn't even want to discuss! My best friend did have a gift to mess up everything and sometimes it was really getting on my nerve. So I just stayed silent and lifted my chin to the stars, closing my eyes.

 _C'mon, Hiccup, tell-_

 _Toothless, that's enough,_ interrupted Dell, having noticed my scowl.

After all, I had a reason to be mad. We were flying for hours and Siri, Fang and Toothless hadn't stop teasing me and laughing at me. It couldn't help myself but think how much it seemed the same when I had been living on Berk. Everyone would look at me like I was a piece of trash that no garbage can wanted - pretty sad.

And now they wanted to lecture me! Right! Like Hell, it was going to happen. Three months after my escape, I was still screaming every night, terrified at the thought that Draco would be there and torture my mind again. Some days, I couldn't even talk because I was shaking too much or some I would stare at the sun until my sight was blurry and unfocused. The last time I did that, I had found myself blind for two days - it scared the shit out of me, but it got me out of my depression. My worst night had been when I did an uncontrollable panic attack and Toothless had to strike me in order to send me into unconsciousness - it was the only way because I was starting to hurt myself.

 _Oh gods, no!_ suddenly whispered Siri with a distressed chant and I opened my eyes. Before us stood the new fleet of Drago, overflowing the harbor. My heart skipped a beat when I was from afar all the tribe on the ground, their hands tied behind their back. Drago wasn't in view, but it won't be long before he appears.

 _We need a place to hide and spy the scene safely_ , I ordered to Fang and the dragon immediately broke the formation and flew closer to the island. We followed him by far and I saw where the Nightmare was heading. It was a little opening in a house's roof and I guessed that someone was repairing it when Drago attacked. We sneaked into the hole and landed softly on the floor, paying attention to do no sound. The dragon hid in the darkness and I glanced through the window as Drago was arriving with... _Astrid_! He was dragging her by the braid and I felt my heart burn. Gods, my fists wanted to badly meet Drago's jaw - even more so when I saw the tears on her cheeks. _He is so dead._

 _Who is dead? Hiccup, what is happening?_ asked Toothless, worried.

 _He has Astrid, b-bud._ My voice broke when I saw my biggest enemy throw the girl I loved on the floor like she was a disgusting person. I raised an eyebrow when my father was dragged in front of his tribe and he looked really beaten up. His nose looked broken and he had blood all over his face.

I clenched my teeth when the madman raised his voice, sounding pretty victorious. "Dear Berkians, I really am offended of this poor and unwelcoming greeting. I thought we were friends by the tim-" Of course, my dad had to open his mouth and interrupt him. One thing I had learned when I was confined was when Drago was talking, you should really let him talk. I cringed when Stoick took a punch right in the nose and I was surprised to see him stumbled back.

"Don't interrupt me!" shouted back the madman and he then scanned the tied tribe at his feet. I stopped breathing when his gaze fell on Astrid and even from afar, I saw her shivering. The more the man was approaching her, the more Astrid was retreating - in vain. When Drago grabbed her by the throat, I stood up on my foot and gestured Toothless. I was shaking in rage and my heart was racing so fast in my chest that I feared to have a heart attack.

I climbed on the saddle and the Night Fury silently and subtly took off in the night, his scales giving him the best cover. We watched the scene from above and I couldn't help myself but tensed. I was so _mad_. I had never been so angry. How dare he touch her that way! He won't forget that one. He had tortured him, killed dragons, and did many things that I couldn't say, but now- now it had become personal - Drago was menacing the girl I loved.

"Astrid-" I hear Ruff shout, but she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, Astrid, I sure know you!" I widened my eyes, surprised. How could he know her name? If he knew she was precious to me... Oh, gods! "Thanks to Hiccup who would often murmur your name while I was torturing him." Oh, gods, no! What have I done?! I was really doing that only to hold the torture and not turn crazy.

Everyone gasped and I saw Astrid - oh strong Astrid - starting to fight against Dragon's grip. "You monster! What have you done to him!" For trying to fight back, Drago tightened his hand around her neck, preventing her from breathing. "When he will know you - oh so - sadly died, it will be so easier to break him!"

 _NO! Toothless, plunge! We need to help her!_

 _Wait! I can't just plunge randomly!_ he replied, his voice shaking. He modified our direction and he made a thigh turn, approaching the scene faster and faster.

 _Toothless!_ I yelled, desperate. _Hurry up!_ Astrid was slowly getting weaker and I felt my heart break when her whole body fell limp. I was ready to jump from the saddle, knowing I would probably kill myself by doing so, but I wasn't even thinking. All I could see was Astrid dying before me.

I was going to jump when Toothless dived and placed himself so that I was under him, upside-down. _Grab her!_ We brushed against my worst enemy and time seemed to slow down. I extended my arms, embraced Astrid and Drago and I exchanged a stare. In my eyes, I was sure he could read all my anger and rage and his eyelids slowly widened of surprise.

And then, the time retrieved its speed and I squeezed a very weak Astrid against me as Toothless was regaining his momentum. He turned on himself so that we were again in position to fly properly and retreat a little from Berk. I grabbed the unconscious girl by the shoulders and hysterically shook her. "Astrid! As-Astrid! Astrid! Answer m-me, please! I'm b-begging y-you!" I was shaking and sobbing, but I didn't even bother.

Suddenly, her head moved and I gasped in relief. I thought I had lost her - it would've broken me inside. I embraced her in my arms - tightly - and her hand faintly touched my cheek, wet with my tears. Her fingers brushed my scar and I closed my eyes. I smiled when her soft voice was heard, whispering my name. "Hiccup..." She then went limp again, but I wasn't worried this time. She simply passed out from exhaustion.

 _Get us down, bud,_ I then ordered with a cold voice, the girl I loved still against my chest. Call the others too. I put on my mask and after a couple of seconds, we landed in the middle of the tied tribe. They all backed away from us, but I couldn't care less. Fang, Siri, and Cloud landed behind us, roaring and their mouth full of fire. Dell must have stayed hidden, in case we would all end up captured.

"Astrid!" yelled a man I recognized as Astrid's father. I got out of my saddle and put the precious woman alongside Toothless, knowing that he would protect her better than anyone else. I then crossed my arms and faced Drago. The madman was boiling with fury and it made me chuckle. I was probably the only one to have fun at the sight of him being madly irritated.

"Hi there Drago, I wasn't expecting you here before two days! You ruined the welcome party I was preparing!" I said with a sarcastic voice. That was enough to madden Drago even more and the man snarled.

"I should've killed when I had the chance!"

"The same goes for you, Drago," I replied, narrowing my eyes. "But I have mercy, unlike you."

"No chance then, because I will have no scruples to tear your guts open!"

"No need to dream-standing, Drago. You do realize that you'll have to face a full island of dragons before you can lay a hand on me, right?" I leaned my head on the side like an animal would do when it doesn't understand a sound. "I suggest you leave Berk before I do something really harsh. You don't want me to destroy your entire fleet again, huh?" I caught a glimpse of my father looking straight at me, but I ignored it.

Drago growled furiously and then looked away. "Deal. But watch your back, Hiccup. One day, I'll strike when you won't expect it and your dragons will all be mine!"

"Thanks for the advice. Now, pack your stuff and get out."

I stayed still for a long time without moving and speaking until Draco's boats were far away on the horizon. That was when I realized everyone had been untied and was now looking at me. I scoffed and nudged Toothless, trying to calm myself. My hands were shaking and my heart was pounding like crazy in my chest. I knelt in front of Astrid who was slowly waking up and I softly tossed her hair from her gorgeous face. She had matured, that was for sure, and she was way more beautiful than five years ago - I didn't think it was possible. I guess her name did truly suit her.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and screamed, throwing an unexpected punch at me. I took it right in the nose, my mask being painfully pressed against my face. I fell on my back and yelped in pain as Astrid was standing up quickly. When she saw me poorly lying on the ground, she froze. "Hiccup?"

"The one and only, my lady," I grunted, removing my mask and getting up on my feet. I rubbed my aching face and sighed as Toothless, Siri, Fang, Cloud and Dell were rolling on the floor, laughing. "Not funny, it really-"

I was cut off by Astrid launching at me and putting her arms around me. She dragged into a strong hug and I gasped, my lungs crushed and my body tortuously hugged. Why did she get that new energy? Ten minutes earlier, she had passed out of fatigue! "A-air!" She didn't let go, but released a little of her force, allowing me to squeeze her back. "There, there." But then, I noticed the whole tribe watching us and I coughed in embarrassment. "Euhm, Astrid..."

Astrid broke the embrace and started yelling at me. "Why didn't you come back earlier?!"

"Why are you shouting?! I'm here now!" I screamed in return and we continued to argue, our voice filling the silence of the plaza.

"Yeah, after I was almost strangled to death, what a hero!"

"Is this how you show your gratitude?! I saved you!"

"It's not the point!"

"Then what is it!"

"HICCUP! ASTRID!"

"WHAT?" we both shouted back and the Chief jumped, surprised to be answered so angrily. Astrid and I exchanged a stare and I smiled, showing my teeth. "Glad to see you, Astrid."

The girl smiled too and punched my shoulder, making me yelp. "Glad too, fishbone."

"Like the good old days, huh?" I teased and she rolled her eyes. Toothless nudged my arm and I patted his head. But then, I remembered that Astrid and I must have insulted my father by shouting back at him and the blond-haired woman seemed to realize it too. We turned to face Stoick at the same time and our smiled vanished. My dad was staring at us with fury in his eyes.

"What did you mean by 'come back earlier', Astrid? And don't you dare lie to me!" I was going to talk, but he immediately interrupted me. "The banned aren't allowed to speak." I choked, completely outraged, and I heard the four dragons behind growl loudly. The Vikings ran to catch their weapons, but my sight stayed on my father.

" _Excuse me_? I saved all your asses here and that's how you thank me?"

"Hiccup, they are the rules-"

"Fuck the rules! I didn't have the right to step on Berk, but I broke the law and went to your rescue! How dare you say that?!"

"Hiccup, list-"

"No, _you_ listen to me, _for once in your life_!" I was enraged, and Stoick must have felt it because he narrowed his eyes and scowled at me. "You guys don't even know what you are against! Dad, you think you know, but trust me, you really don't! In his dungeons, he tortures his dragons and forced them to fight-"

"How can you tell?" asked a Viking and I threw a blank look at him. He looked away, unable to hold my gaze.

"I was there." My father glanced at me and I stayed still, a furious expression on my face. I then turned away, scanning the tribe before me and noticing that Astrid had joined her parents. "Believe me or not, but Drago is building a dragon army and has by his side the most powerful creature you've never seen."

"The Queen Bee?" asked Astrid, making two steps in my direction but was held back by her mother. She seemed to see me as a threat to her daughter even though I saved her.

"No, I'm talking about the Bewilderbeast. He's the King of all dragons - bigger and stronger than the Queen Bee."

"Who is the Queen Bee?" said a voice I immediately recognized. Gobber. I stared at him and noticed how much he changed over the five years I left. He looked so much older and stocky than my father and his mustaches were now white as snow. Plus, he seemed very exhausted. Was he alone in the forge all those years?

"I discovered the Dragon Island the night before my exam. The dragons weren't raiding you guys because they are mighty beasts and all - no. They didn't have a choice but to steal our food or they would be eaten themselves by the Queen Bee."

"You talk about her in the past and the raids ceased. Did you shot it down?" wondered Astrid and I nodded. "How did you manage to?" I smiled but turned away and sat on Toothless' saddle. I was tired of being on my legs - plus, my prosthesis was starting to ache.

"The dragons aren't fireproof on the inside. So, I used that to kill it. End of the story." I didn't want to dwell on this passage because that was when I lost my left leg and experienced so much pain. Toothless had to amputate himself the burned foot and it had hurt. A lot. I then shook my head and continued the other conversation. "So, about the Bewilderbeast, Drago broke its mind and is now in full control of the creature. He uses the King to command his army, so if you want to defeat Drago, you guys will need to focus the Bewilderbeast - and kill it before it kills you all."

* * *

 **There you go! :D I can't believe I already wrote the 5th part *wipes the sweat*. R.I.P. my hours of sleep... Worth it, though.**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter and that once again it's not completely full of errors and all.**

 **Don't worry, I'll improve myself, I promise it. :)**

 **See ya! :D**


	7. vi - trust

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are really cool! I'm glad to know that so many** **persons actually like this fanfiction (Dafuq?)**

 **Before someone asks, BERK isn't only the POV of Astrid (even though it looks like). The 'real' one will be in the next chapter. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

vi - trust

* * *

BERK

While the Berkians were in the Great Hall debating about my fate - again, I thought -, I watched the sunrise illuminating the skies, amazed by the beautiful colors and the clouds slowly fading. Today was going to be a good day, even though I was nervous. After all, for the second time in five years, I was being judged if I was a threat or an ally.

 _I am not even sure of who I am, how could they know?_ I asked, feeling Toothless behind me. Cloud leaned his head in my direction, Siri nudged my arm to comfort me and Dell and Fang only looked in my eyes, not moving. They didn't talk, but their pupils were saying the same thing. 'They don't, and never will.' _I mean, I'm just a man trying to escape his nightmares and fears. It's been_ five years _, guys. How am I supposed to act in their presence after all the things they did to me? After they_ banned _me?_

 _You are not forced to cohabit with them, Hiccup_ , sang softly Siri. _Remember, you are not a Berkian anymore - you are one of us._ I couldn't help myself but smile, my heart aching in joy. Siri was like a mother to me, always so kind and calm. It was like she always knew what to say to make me feel better. Toothless shoved my shoulder with his head and purred.

 _I know. Thanks, guys. What would I do without you?_ I saw Dell and Cloud exchange a stare and I immediately narrowed my eyes.

 _You would still be languishing for Astrid. Oh, I miss her so much!_ the Skrill added, imitating very badly my voice. Raising my eyebrows, I opened my mouth to speak, but Toothless also joined in.

 _Oh, Astrid, you became such a sharp beauty!_ He said with a nasal voice, speaking with his tongue between his gums.

 _That sounded so toothed!_ laughed Fang and the three dragons grinned, apparently proud of their jokes - jokes that I didn't understand. What did he mean by 'toothed'?! It didn't make any sens- oh wait... Dragons' puns. Fun - notice the sarcasm. Please, could someone let me out of this Hell?!

 _First of all, you guys shouldn't do humor - it was terrible._ They booed me, but I ignored them, trying so hard to hold back a smile. _And secondly, I don't sound like that!_ I continued, miserably failing and smiling like a complete idiot.

 _You do!_ they yelled at the same time and I laughed.

 _To be honest, she's kind of cute and she seems strong_ , smiled Siri, making me blush a little. _Or at least, her punch was,_ she then smirked. I ignored the huge laughter from the males as my eyes landed on the Great Hall where the said woman was.

Astrid sure had grown more beautiful in five years. She had her hair a little longer and her face rounder. She still wore the skirt with spikes on it, but she changed the shirt - it was now red. Her shoulders were still protected by two pieces of armor and a fur hood had been added to her look. She had also reinforced her boots with fur and they now go up to her knees. Astrid also attached a brown arm wraps in wool. Even if I was used to the deadly cold of the archipelago for years, I understood why she was using all this fur.

After all, Berk was twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death, solidly located on the Meridian of Misery... Well, I used to say that about my old Island, but now I belonged to Dragon's Edge - I built that place from nothing. It was my _home_. Somewhere I was feeling safe and happy.

Suddenly, I froze and leaned my head, having caught a sound. I saw Toothless and Siri do the same and we exchanged a stare, worried and a little scared. Dragons' cries. It sounded like it was coming from the Killing Arena - oh gods, were they still _killing_ dragons? I jumped when a frightening roar was heard and I started to run like I had never run in my entire life. The five dragons followed me without asking questions and we arrived at the place, I put my hand on my mouth, completely horrified.

Before us were a Deadly Nadder being attacked by three men. The creature was tied to the ground and couldn't even defend itself. It was covered in scars and blood - the dragon looked exhausted, but it was still continuing to scream in pain and fear.

Asking for help and mercy.

That it had given up and that it wanted the torture to end.

Wanted to _die_ to escape the agony.

 _Stop the cutting._

 _Stop the whipping._

 _Stop the scarring._ (I don't even know if this makes sense, but what I meant to write is 'stop doing me scars.')

The supplications were breaking my heart and it reminded me how hard and traumatizing it was to be forced to watch Drago torture dragons before me. This time, it was the Berkians - and it truly enraged me. My enemy and my _old_ tribe had the worst common point - torturing and hurting were their specialty. But I wasn't tied like in Drago's dungeons. I was free to move and I was going to use that.

Toothless began to yell in rage as the rest of the gang were silenced in horror. The torturers didn't seem to hear him under their victim's cries. I clenched my fists and stomped into the Killing Arena, a dark light burning in my eyes - too blinded by the fury to notice that the Berkians had finished their meeting and were slowly gathering around the cage.

* * *

BERK

Astrid watched the dragon rider walk into the Killing Arena with worry in her eyes. Sure, she wasn't approving at all the Vikings' method to 'tame' a dragon, but Hiccup was approaching three of the cruelest men on Berk. They were the ones that were capturing and forcing the dragons to fight in order to train the teens. She had understood for a long time by now and how atrocious and evil it was, but she never tried to defend the creatures. After all, she was the only one to know the truth - that dragons weren't monsters - and the Berkians would only laugh at her and say that she was lying.

In fact, she only wanted Hiccup to return sooner and show them that they were all wrong, but the banned never came back until this morning.

The Chief was watching his son step closer to the three men, his head held high and his walk assured. He wasn't oblivious of the burning fire in his green eyes and the blood that was flowing from his clutched fists - his fingernails were probably cutting his palms. He was amazed at how much Hiccup had changed - not only physically, but mentally. After all, Drago did mention the torment he had done to the boy. How old was he at that time? He then shook his head, clearing his mind as the dragon rider started to speak.

"What do you think you are doing," His voice was cold and rigid like ice. The Berkians shivered at this tone, not recognizing the Hiccup of years ago. This man wasn't the Hiccup that once lived on Berk, but then they wondered. Did they ever know him all this time?

The three men stopped laughing and the whip froze in middle air. The Deadly Nadder looked up, confused, wondering why the beating suddenly ceased. Its pupils were unfocused and blurry, but it caught the glimpse of a young man approaching. He stood up between it and the three torturers. The poor creature made a soft sound, its head falling heavily on the floor stained with its own blood.

Hiccup threw a very concerned look at the dragon but replaced it on the three men, showing them the rage burning in them. The largest Viking stepped forwards, menacing the banned with his whip. "You better get out of here before I do something regrettable." The boy didn't move nor look away. "Are you deaf? This boy is retarded or what?" asked the torturer to his friends and they all snickered.

Astrid could see all the Berkians leaning over the bars at the provocation. She could barely breathe so much the air was tense and she saw the Elder looking at the scene with disgust. There was dried and fresh blood all over the place and the dragon was lying there, maybe dead or simply unconscious. She felt her eyes become wet, but she stayed still, refusing to break down in tears - even though her heart was willing to.

The guy with the whip waved the object and glanced at the boy who didn't even flinch. And then, he whipped the airs with it. Stoick yelled in protest and Astrid covered her mouth with her hands, horrified, when the dragon rider surprised the Berkians, leaving them dumbfounded. Hiccup grabbed the whip accurately and wrapped it around his hand. Without a warning and not giving the man the time to realize it, he pulled on the leather cord. The torturer stumbled forwards and was sent on the floor with a powerful punch into the nose. He fell on his back, yelling in pain as blood drenched his shirt.

"You piece of shit, how could you!" shouted his confreres, charging both at the young man. Stoick couldn't stand it anymore. He walked away the bars quickly and ran to the entry of the Killing Arena. He heard a collective gasp coming from the crowd and when he reached the gate, his eyes widened with amazement.

Hiccup was still on his foot, unharmed, looking down at the two men clearly unconscious. The guy with the broken nose grunted and grabbed his friends by the collar, dragging them out of the place, screamed insults and horrors to the boy. Said boy followed them with his eyes, silent and unmoving. And when the torturers left, he fell down on his knees and gently took the Nadder's head on his lap. Astrid felt her heart shake with sadness when he put his head on the dragon's forehead.

The Berkians were starting to leave the giant cage and were slowly returning to their occupations. Stoick stared at his son one last time and left too. Soon, Astrid and the Elder were the only ones that had stayed. "Why are they doing that? This... treatment, this- this is horrible, and yet we still call ourselves human..." whispered the girl, ashamed of her own tribe. The old woman threw her a look but said nothing and moved away from the sordid place.

Astrid jumped when the Nadder suddenly woke up and started to scream in fear. She gasped when the dragon rider cut the ropes that were holding the creature on the ground and drew back from a few steps, his hands raised in the air, clearly saying that he wasn't a threat.

* * *

HICCUP

 _I'm not like those monsters,_ I whispered, trying to calm the Nadder. I then put my hands on my chest, useless shield against the dragon's deadly tail. In an attempt to calm the creature, I was going to kneel when it went crazy. I watched with concern its yellow pupils split by an endless fear. It was too traumatized to trust me - even though I was covered with its own kind's odor. The dragon tried to attack me, throwing its spikes at me, but I dodged them easily and grabbed my sword. I had not choice but to end its pain - and I refused to abandon until this poor creature was freed from its torments.

The Nadder ran towards me, not even trying to analyze the situation. It didn't even seem to notice that it wasn't tied to the ground anymore and that the torture had ended because I interrupted the three men. I stepped aside when the dragon was about to hit me with its head and it knocked itself on the wall. It fell on the floor, too dizzy to move. I activated the mechanism on my sword and the blade burst into flames.

I waited for the dragon to regain the control of its body and sighed when I saw that it still wasn't calmed. The creature charged at me, screaming in rage, and I raised my weapon in flames, still not moving. Finally, I started to dance with the Nadder. Every time it would try to push me on the ground, I would roll and avoid its attacks quickly. And then, I saw my opportunity. The dragon was within ten feet of me and was looking me, confused and head leaned, like it was wondering why I wasn't trying to hurt it. _I'm not here to hurt you. Let me show you,_ I added softly, afraid that a rough and strong voice would scare it off.

The creature didn't even blink, watching me lift my sword and twirl it around me. The fire licked my face and hair, but I didn't flinch. Only one inaccurate move and my chance will fly away. I continued to rotate my weapon around me, making a perfect loop with the flames. Eventually, I stopped my movements and squatted on one leg, leaving the other unfolded on the side. I then pushed a bottom on the side of the handle and a little of Zippleback's gas got out of the system. I drew a circle around me and when it was completed, I ignited the green vapor, making a flaming ring on the ground.

The Nadder looked up, suddenly interested. It made a few steps towards. And then, its feminine voice was heard, soft but uncertain. _How can you smell like a dragon when you are a human?_ I lowered my sword and retracted it in order to put it in its case.

 _I lived five years with hundreds of dragons after I've been banned by this tribe. Because I befriended your kind -_ our _kind._ The dragon huffed, skeptical.

 _You are not a dragon, why are you referring yourself as one?_

 _I would give everything in my possession to be one of your race._ The Nadder narrowed its eyes, surprised. It wasn't a lie - I wished I had been born a dragon because then I would be truly able to feel the freedom and happiness to travel the world in a trice. Plus, in my opinion, they were the symbol of strength, intelligence, and elegance... _I've lived here for fourteen years and I've never been respected for who I was. Since I'm cohabiting with dragons, I've learned to love myself again and regain the- the self-esteem they had stolen from me._ I tended my hands in front of me, palms open - universal sign meaning that I didn't want to harm the creature.

Finally, the Nadder bowed its head to examine me closer and then approached me without hesitation. It put its muzzle against my cheek and I smiled, gently caressing its bloody neck. _If I wouldn't have seen your body, I would've thought of you being a dragon. Please call me Stormfly._

I chuckled and spread an arm, revealing my five scaled friends waiting at the entrance of the Killing Arena. _Welcome aboard, Stormfly._

* * *

 **I'm not really proud of this chapter, but I still hope you guys liked it! :)**

 **In the next one will be the answer of how Hiccup and the dragons are communicating. ^^'**

 **See ya!**

 **(I'll be a little late for the next chapters because I am currently moving so I don't know if I'll have time to write.)**

 **(I'm open to suggestions and questions, so don't be shy to PM me or to write them in a review.)**


	8. vii - great hall

**I. HATE. THIS. CHAPTER.**

 **Remember when I told you guys that I didn't like the chapter 4? Well, this one is my worst nightmare! Gods, I can't even count how many times I rewrote it! ._.**

 **ANYWAY. THERE YOU GO. :) I know that I'm a bit late (okay, I am late as hell)... Sorry! :(**

 **But I hope that even if I dislike this chapter like I dislike mint with chocolate, you guys will like it. ^^'**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

vii - great hall

* * *

ASTRID

When I entered the Great Hall, Hiccup was already sat at the farthest table. His back was curled on his meal and he had his arms placed around it like he was protecting it. I picked my food and decided to join him, even tho I was nervous. He had changed so much that at first, I didn't even recognize him. Only his voice and his eyes were still the same, but- but not really, in fact. His eyes were still as emerald as before, but there was something behind them like a secret or something he was hiding from us. His voice was nasal like when he was younger, but it had matured and grown hoarse.

His profile changed a lot too. He had a beard, the one of a young man, and his jaw had lost the baby fat and took a squarer shape. Hiccup surely now looked like a man - a Viking without the excessive body sculpture. Speaking of which, the rider had gained a lot of muscles for the last five years and had grown taller - reaching even Fish's size. And to say he was the smallest of the teens, now he was almost the tallest! 'Hiccup' really didn't suit him anymore.

A scar disfigured his temple and half his cheek and there were some marks on his neck. I wondered how he got all those injuries. Did it hurt? Of course, it did. Did he get them in Drago's dungeon? I felt my heart sink at the thought. Hiccup must have terribly suffered if the madman was talking about trying to break him. What did he endure? I couldn't imagine the pain and the screams he must have experienced. It was so unfair - Hiccup was the softest and kindest -, why would people like Draco make him feel agony and despair like that?

I put my plate on the table and the auburn-haired man froze, bringing his own food closer to his torso, looking ready to run with it. I raised an eyebrow, shocked by this strange attitude, but Hiccup seemed to relax when he discovered it was just me. "What's with that?" I asked, confused, even though I had an idea where it did come from. I took a seat and started slowly to eat my fish - I wasn't really hungry.

The boy looked away and released a little the tension on his shoulders. "Bad reflex." The answer wasn't what I was expecting and I was about to insist when I saw the scowl on his face. He seemed terribly ill-at-ease and was throwing look around him. "They aren't coming?" he suddenly said, surprising me.

"Huh? Who?"

"The gang," he rectified, rolling his eyes. "I bet Fish has a lot of questions to ask me." I smiled and nodded, enthusiast.

"We all have questions. I mean, you must have discovered so many treasures, secrets, and lands! On the back of a Night Fury, it must have been easy and quick."

For the first time since I entered the Great Hall, Hiccup truly smiled and bit into his fish, suddenly in a good mood. "Yeah. It was really cool. Toothless is the most rapid dragon that I know so traveling isn't something difficult for us."

"And where is he?" I wondered aloud. I was surprised that the black creature wasn't with him - in fact, none of the five dragons were there.

"They are in the Cove, taking care of Stormfly's injuries." He then sighed, rubbing his neck with his hand. "She's- she's not okay mentally." I lowered my head, ashamed of what my tribe had done to the Nadder. The Berkians were against the torture, but they hurt and whipped dragons - you see the irony. "Well, I wasn't okay after Drago, so I can't really be surprised, but still. I can't believe my father or anyone here approves that. Can't they hear their cries? Their pleas?"

I saw in his eyes the endless sadness that he was trying to hide and I nearly gasped before the emotion. It was so intense that I almost made me break in sobs, but I managed to hold back the tears and gently rubbed Hiccup's back, trying to calm him. However, I sensed something odd under my fingers. Through the fabrication, I could feel his vertebrate, but it wasn't the problem. There was kind of bumps on the vertebrate, I couldn't explain it better.

The rider was too lost in thoughts to notice that I was literally trying to feel the lumps in order to guess what it was. But then, the gang entered the hall and immediately walked towards us, so I removed my hand. "There they are," I announced, successfully attracting Hiccup's attention. His eyes shined a little and I smiled.

I missed him so much that just being sat by him after all those years of broken dreams and torturous hallucinations, I felt like it wasn't real. Like he was going to vanish and leave me alone again. I felt like it was just a dream and that I was going to wake up and realize that- that all of this was just my subconscious teasing me.

"Yo, Hiccup!" greeted the twins, taking a seat across the table. They both had two fishes in their plates and the chicken - oh, excuse me, _Chicken_ \- was on Tuff's hat, squeaking and agitating its -my bad, _his_ \- wings. The boy wanted us to treat the chicken has a real person - it was stupid, I know.

"Hi, guys," responded Hiccup with a small smile. He nodded towards Snotlout and his smile grown when Fish took a seat across his. The chubby boy seemed excited and frantic.

He had always been the curious and intelligent nerd of the gang and it was a shame that Snotlout and the twins had forced us to not hang out with Hiccup. I was ashamed of what I did and what I did not - like defend him or stop the bullying when I saw it -, but I was too scared that I would be rejected by the village. I had to honor my family, it was the only thing that my father asked me to do when I was young.

I knew it didn't excuse my behavior. I knew it and it was haunting my dreams.

"Okay!" suddenly exclaimed Fish and he hit his palm on the table. "I can't hold it anymore! Did you see new dragons? What lands did you come across? Did you encounter new villages? Did you go visit other countries? Did-" He was interrupted by Hiccup's laugh and I felt my heart melt. Gods I missed that laugh. And his goofy smile. Man, I missed all of him - and I was becoming weird right now.

"A question at a time, Fish!" chuckled the rider and he then tossed aside his finished meal. "I sure saw news dragons, lands, and civilizations. I can't really count them, but all the countries I have discovered are drawn on a map. I can show it to you-"

"Please, Hiccup," smiled Fish. "I would love to see it!"

"Aw man! This is so awesome! Hiccup, you _have_ to see our new inventions, more destructive than ever!" said Tuff, patting his heart with his fist, looking solemn.

"Yeah! They are must-sees!" joined Ruff with a diabolic smile. We all shivered but Hiccup. He seemed to be pretty enthusiasts about their machines.

"Well, I'll check them out for yo-"

"NO!" Fish and I yelled, panicked. If Hiccup's genius happened to combine with the twins' mischievous engines, then the village won't last long. The rider stared at us wide-eyed and raised an eyebrow at our burst. The chubby boy and I tried to compose ourselves, stammering.

"Eh, I meant, not now."

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late and all..." I added, scratching my neck, Hiccup staring at me suspiciously.

"Maybe the map too can wait for today," finished Fish with a forced smile while eyeing the twins. The auburn-haired man rolled his eyes but dropped the conversation. He was about to speak when Stoick entered the hall. The boy looked away as the Chief turned his eyes on him.

* * *

HICCUP

It was still weird to be in the great hall when I had been outcasted, but when I saw my father push the doors open, I couldn't help myself but visualize the scene from five years ago. Even if I didn't seem really aggressive, I was still angry - no, more like furious - of all the horrible things they did to me when I was just a child. I was a forgiving person, but why should I forgive them when they didn't do anything to deserve it?

I only came here because, deep inside, I wanted to see Astrid again. I kind of used Drago as a pretext and I didn't feel guilty for it.

The teens, after saying goodbyes, left the table and joined their families. They must have asked them to not hang out with me - another reason to not forgive them. I just saved them from Drago and they still didn't trust me. Astrid put a hand on my shoulder, smiling at me, and I couldn't hold my own smile. I was truly glad to see her again - even if our reunion hadn't been the happier.

She walked away and I caught her mother looking straight at me with narrowed eyes. I ignored her and I left the table in my turn, sighing. Right now, I felt like five years ago, alone and sad. I was about to exit the Great Hall when Gobber called me. I faced him, not really surprised. "Hey, Gobber."

"Can I talk to you?" he asked as we pushed the doors open. I breathed the coolness of the night and I saw the old man staring at me. He seemed puzzled and so tired. His eyes were on the floor and his back was curled. Since when Gobber seemed so defeated? I wished I hadn't been banned so that I could still help him in the forge, but my father didn't listen to me.

"Yeah, of course," I smiled and I headed towards the forge. I wanted to see it - after all, it was my home when I was younger. I spent most of my time there, working and hiding from my bullies. My old friend seemed pleased by my intention and he followed me, a small smile starting to grow on his mouth. We were walking in silence, both in our own thoughts, when we reached the old forge.

"So..." I said with a questioning tone. "What did you want to talk about?"

Gobber shrugged and entered the place. I couldn't hold the nostalgic smile to curl my lips and I softly touched my former workspace where I had to put the stuff in order to fix them. I sure missed this smithy and mostly the blacksmith. I face the said man only to see him looking at me with a very sad expression his face. "Are you crying?" I asked, astonished. I had never seen him so depressed.

The old man turned away, sniffed and waved my question away. "Of course not. Must be the onions I cut this afternoon, that's all." I laughed and raised an eyebrow. I wasn't stupid, nor was I innocent, but I knew that insisting on this conversation will only hurt Gobber more, so I drop the subject and manipulated one of my old inventions.

"You still have this garbage," I smiled, a little surprised. It was my first invention and in that time, I thought it was going to renew the whole world. I was wrong - the little thing just took the dust on a shelf. I didn't even remember what was the use and how it worked. I frowned when Gobber suddenly took the invention from me and returned it to the original place, on the shelf.

I sent him a glare and the old blacksmith sighed. "Sorry, Hiccup. Even if you are the one that invented it, I don't like when people touches it," he admits while igniting the dying fire in the center of the forge. And then, he faced me with a smile. "Did Astrid tell you that she worked with me since you left? She isn't as good as you were, but she did a great job."

"Really? I thought she wanted to become the strongest of them all," I laughed while contemplating the fire.

"She became the strongest. In here," Gobber said, putting his hook towards his head. "Just like you," he added with a soft voice. I smiled and nudged his shoulder.

"But now, I'm back. So, what needs to be repaired?"

The old Viking burst out of laughing and clapped his hand on my back thus removing all the air from my lungs. I gasped for air but I smiled inside. It was like five years ago and I couldn't help it but think how our relationship didn't change over the time I had been gone. And it made me happy - a sort of happiness that I missed too.

* * *

 **I don't even know when I am going to upload the next chapter because this one just... URG! *hits his forehead repeatedly against the wall* .**

 **See ya!**

 **P.S. - By the way, thanks for the reviews and all! ;)**


End file.
